


Through Fire and Flame

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: umbrella academy but it’s gayer [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I love angst and hurting perfectly good characters, I’m sorry, M/M, Torture (briefly), descriptions of past abuse, descriptions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: It was over five minutes past when Billy said he’d return, generally Diego didn’t freak out, five minutes was maybe a wrong password or another firewall. But Diego didn’t feel right, something didn’t sit well in his stomach, he was quiet enough, he could go check on Billy.From his spot in the fire escape, Diego climbed into the window, following the dilapidated signs to the basement where Billy had said where the hard drives were.Diego did not get to the basement.Instead, on the ground floor, he heard muffled wails. Fuck being quiet, those were Billy’s cries of distress.





	Through Fire and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. My hands must create angst.

Diego and Billy’s relationship was easy, Diego never had easy in his entire life. 

The only part that was difficult but not hard was how Diego and Billy’s jobs were quite the opposite of the other. But Billy agreed no more grand theft, only getting information and selling it to major news. 

That still didn’t leave Diego completely calmed. 

Diego went out and picked fights with thugs, brought the bad guys in and felt a sense of security. Billy was breaking into the homes of the rich, wealthy and dangerous with no plans other than to air their dirty laundry. 

So Diego tagged along sometimes. 

He knew Billy got along fine on his own, he did so before Diego, but this was Diego’s boyfriend for Christ's sake, he was allowed to be protective. 

Generally Diego kept look out, letting Billy slip in and out with no complaints, setting a time frame for how long it would take, and for Diego to come in if he wasn’t back by said time. 

That night was different. 

Instead of some fancy penthouse, Billy was in a old warehouse in Queens, somewhere Diego was not entirely familiar. 

Billy explained that it was okay, that it was a storage warehouse with a few computers in the basement with only minimal security. Diego knew Billy was well informed, he just wasn’t a big fan on how or why he knew, Diego just knew if I didn’t learn it was for the better. 

It was over five minutes past when Billy said he’d return, generally Diego didn’t freak out, five minutes was maybe a wrong password or another firewall. But Diego didn’t feel right, something didn’t sit well in his stomach, he was quiet enough, he could go check on Billy. 

From his spot in the fire escape, Diego climbed into the window, following the dilapidated signs to the basement where Billy had said where the hard drives were. 

Diego did not get to the basement. 

Instead, on the ground floor, he heard muffled wails. Fuck being quiet, those were Billy’s cries of distress. 

As he rounded the corner to the main floor, he saw it. A least six men surrounding Billy, Billy laid out face first on a table, his back exposed, marred with cuts and burns, still sizzling burns. 

The lights were dim but Diego could see the man closest to Billy was holding something, something he could tell was white hot. 

They were cauterizing him after they cut him. 

Diego didn’t think, he didn’t have to. With a flick of his wrist he sent his largest knife flying through the air, striking the man in between his eyes. 

Before the man’s body even hit the floor, there were gunshots fired in Diego’s direction. Lucky Diego was close to cover, he ducked to the side before tossing three more knives out in quick succession, pausing only to look to see if the other two had fled before he struck them as well. 

Diego could feel his heart in his throat as we waited for the sounds of limp bodies toppling to the floor. 

Once he counted the sound of six, he ran as fast as could to where they had strapped Billy down. 

“I-I-muhm-m-I’m here, I’m huh-ere, I’m here.” Diego whispered, wanting to reach for Billy’s hair, to pet it and let him know it was alright, but he thought better of it, in case of head trauma. 

Billy murmured something Diego couldn’t understand as he cut his binds. 

Diego didn’t know how to help him up, his back now tattered with burns, short and small but littered everywhere. 

Billy pushed himself up with shaking arms, ripping a makeshift gag out of his mouth, eyes wide with terror. His eyes shifted around, taking in the carnage around him. 

“Diego, we need to leave.” Billy rasped, his voice hoarse from screaming. 

Diego nodded. 

“I know, I know. I’ve got you, it’ll be okay.” Diego said, cupping his face. 

Well, the less destroyed side of it, only boasting a split eyebrow on that side while the other had a black eye and split lip. 

Billy’s eyes widened further, hands gripping onto Diego’s shoulders. 

“No. Now. Diego, now.” He said, getting off his table. 

Billy hobbling walking as fast as he could, past Diego and to the exit. Diego quickly followed. 

“Slow down, you’re going to hurt yourself more.” Diego said, putting a hand on Billy’s shoulder. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Billy wailed, yanking away from his touch. 

Diego pulled his hand back, watching as tears welled in Billy’s eyes, lip quivering as they spilled over. 

Diego had never seen Billy cry before. 

“It...hurts too much.” He breathed. “I wish you could.” 

Diego pulled his hand to his chest, staring at him as Billy cried, but Billy shook his head, continuing to limp towards the exit. 

Diego had let him walk in there, didn’t check on him, then, he hurt him, made him recoil away. 

“Diego, please, hurry.” Billy urged. 

Diego ran the short distance to catch up to him, slowly walking next to him as he limped. 

“Ten minutes, or less than. If, the leader didn’t return to the command in ten minutes, they have to blow it up.” Billy muttered. 

Diego’s eyes widened. 

They did not have ten minutes to hobble to the exit. 

“Billy! Why the fuck are you just now telling me?!” Diego snapped. 

Billy shook his head. 

“We have to hurry.” Billy said, trudging on down the winding hallway. “Or…” 

“Don’t.” 

Diego knew what he was suggesting. 

“Diego, you can’t, you don’t have to be a martyr.” Billy said, eyes flicking to Diego for a moment before back in front of him. 

Diego would not let him. He would not let this happen. 

Diego wasn’t dying, neither was Billy. 

“Neither do you.” Diego said. 

Diego winced in preparation of what he was about to do. 

In a one quick motion Diego grabbed Billy by the knees, threw him over his shoulder, and began to run. 

It was hard. 

Billy was heavy. 

And Billy screamed. 

Diego had heard people scream before, but never just past his ears, never his loved ones, never his boyfriend. 

Billy cried and screamed wordlessly, pure agony ripped from him, but Diego had no time. It would hurt now but he’d be alive. 

He sounded like he was dying. 

The exit was near, Diego thanked God and kept running, focusing on what was ahead of him and how he had to grip tight to keep Billy from squirming away as he fought, his animal brain taking over. Not on the pain in his legs, or his shortness of breath, or the screaming from Billy. 

Diego’s car was a block away, but it was queens so if someone saw a guy carrying another gut while he screamed his lungs out, no one would think anything of it. 

The street lights felt too bright, but he had to think about something as Billy kept wailing. 

As they rounded the corner of the block, finally a safe distance away from the warehouse. It happened. 

Luckily they were far away from the blast that it didn’t affect them, but it was loud, so ungodly loud, and Diego could feel the heat on his back from there. 

Billy went silent and limp in his arms. 

That was not good. 

Still Diego didn’t stop until they made it to his car tucked away in an alley. 

Diego threw open the door with one hand and eased Billy into it belly first with the other. 

Billy curled in on himself as Diego shut the door, rushing to the driver’s seat. 

As he fired the ignition, he turned to look back at Billy. 

His eyes were wide and distant, but breathing steadily. 

“Baby?” Diego whispered, hand reaching out for his face. 

Billy held Diego’s hand against his face, but his expressionless look remained the same. 

Fuck it, it was about high time Billy learned about his past, his family. 

He was going to the academy.

Grace could help him, heal him. He’d be safe. 

It was late and Diego knew exactly how to speed without any cops catching on, he trained to be one for a while after all. 

Diego didn’t realize it at first, but he was whispering a mantra to him and Billy of “it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here.” 

The ride felt like an eternity, his eyes flicking back to Billy in the backseat in the rear view. 

Billy’s glazed look never changed, never shifted, but his grip on Diego’s hand stayed the same. 

What had happened? What switch flipped? 

He pulled up to the front of the academy, careful to stop gently to not throw Billy forward. 

He carried Billy in the same way he carried him out of the warehouse, careful to avoid his back. 

Billy didn’t scream or cry now.

No one would be up at this hour, except maybe Klaus or Five. Five wouldn’t care, and Klaus would be nice to talk to after everything was over. 

Diego tried and failed to be quiet but it was a big house, no one would hear him as he made his way to the medical bay in the basement. He prayed Grace wasn’t charging. 

Diego was thankfully in luck. She was wandering around the house as he caught her eye. 

She followed after him down the stairs. 

“Diego, who is this?” Grace asked, “what do I need to help with? 

Diego laid Billy face first onto the operating table. He winced at the memories of all the trips he had to take down there as a kid. 

“He’s...he’s a close friend, mom. He’s hurt, badly, and he’s- he’s-“ 

“Focus on the words, sweetheart.” She said, walking to the opposite side of table, eyes scanning over him. “He’s suffered third degree burns, many lacerations as well. I suggest immediate care.” 

Diego sobered, watching as Grace tilted her head, probably retrieving whatever data she to needed to know to fix this. 

“Yes. Immediate care. Will he be alright?” He asked. 

Grace nodded, the keywords set in motion for her programming to kick in. 

“Of course, darling. Minor scarring is all.” She said with a turn. 

He watched as she rummaged the cabinets, retrieving gauze, an IV bag, and thread for stitches. 

Diego pulled a chair close and closed his eyes. 

He hated needles. Just the thought made him woozy. 

“Mom?” He asked, still not opening his eyes. 

“Yes, dear?” She asked. 

“He’s… vacant.” Was all he could manage. 

“Shell shock. Should wear off soon, but for now I’m going to be treating him with pain killer and sedatives.” She explained. 

Diego nodded. 

“He’ll sleep for a while. You should to, boys always need their rest, always so rambunctious.” She said. 

Diego nodded again. 

“I will, mom, after everything.” He said. 

Diego was wrong. 

Diego fell asleep much faster than he thought possible. 

He woke by a hand on his shoulder. Sunlight was pouring in through the small, high up window. He blinked and looked up to see Klaus standing over him. 

“Di,” Klaus said, kneeling next to him, eyes flicking to Billy. “What happened?” 

Diego looked to Billy, his whole back was completely dressed in gauze, his eyebrow stitched back together and lip held by a butterfly bandage. 

“Is everyone else up?” Diego asked. 

Klaus nodded, lips pursed. 

“Yeah, yeah. Luther wanted to come down and see what was wrong but Vanya told him to stay back, that this was none of his business.” Klaus said, still looking at Billy. 

“Did that work?” He asked. 

“Nope.” 

“Figures. What did you and Vanya say?” Diego asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Klaus shrugged, pulling another chair up next to Diego. 

“We said he was your roommate, got caught up by your whole vigilante thing.” Klaus sighed. 

Diego looked over to Klaus, sighing in relief. Klaus was a fool, a dumbass, an idiot, and a fantastic brother when it counted. 

“Did he buy it?” He asked. 

“It’s Luther. He’s straight and dumb, of course he did.” Klaus chuckled. 

“Well, it’s not far from the truth to begin with.” He said, reaching for Billy’s limp hand, draped off the table. “He got hurt because of me, he needed care without questions.” 

Klaus nodded, not pressing further. 

“Mom says he should be waking up soon. You ready for that?” Klaus asked. 

Diego sighed again. 

“I was the moment I brought him here. Roommate works for now for everyone else, but he gets to know.” He said. 

Klaus nodded, clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad he’s alright. You’ve got a keeper.” Klaus said, standing up. 

“You think he’ll be okay with everything?” He asked, looking up at Klaus. 

“Well, if he knows about your whole caped crusader gig and you said he’s from Chicago. He’ll be alright. Trust me, I’ve been to Chicago. I saw a crackhead breastfeeding a rat there, she was a good dealer though.” Klaus said. 

Diego laughed at the absurdity of that story. Knowing Klaus it was probably true. 

With one more pat on his shoulder, Klaus left. 

Then Diego was alone. 

Well, not alone. 

Not long after, Billy stirred, slowly at first, before opening his non black eye. 

He looked utterly fucked up, but alive, that vacant look gone. 

Diego smiled at him. 

“Hey…” Diego cooed. 

“Hey.” Billy said. “Where am I?” 

“You’re in my childhood home.” Diego said. 

“Your childhood home has a medical bay?” He asked, looking around to the best of his ability 

“Yeah, also mom’s AI who knows medical procedures, my siblings have powers and so do I, my father was an abusive piece of shit, and made us weapons instead of children and it’s all really complicated.” Diego said, almost as fast as Klaus talking, just wanting to get it out there and over with. “What matters is you’re safe and all patched up.” 

“Alright.” Billy said, laying his head back down. 

“Alright?” Diego asked with an incredulous laugh. 

“Alright. My high school boyfriend was a mob boss’s son, this is less concerning.” Billy said, nonchalant. 

Diego laughed. 

Alright. 

They fell silent, Billy gripping Diego’s hand tighter. 

Diego felt himself let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Thank you, for saving me.” Billy whispered. “I...I just remember pain, then you, then more pain, then-then…fire.” 

Billy’s eyes welled up with tears, Diego leaned close to wipe them away as they streamed down his cheek. 

“Fire, fuck, fire. I don’t know. It makes me shut down.” He mumbled, pressing his face first into the pillow his head was laid on. 

Grace must’ve put on there. 

Diego pet his hair and let him cry. 

“My dad, when I was eleven, we we’re gonna rob his pharmacy, sell the drugs on the street, right? Well, I tripped the alarm, the police were just down the street.” Billy said, turning his head to look at Diego. “I, I don’t know, my dad was so high, maybe something made sense to his brain, but apparently they had lighter fluid. The next thing I know is I’m in the back of the store, watching as it all catches flame, and my father disappears through the front door.” 

Diego’s chest tightened. 

He knew Billy’s father was a piece of shit but, this. This was new. Wherever that rat bastard was, Diego wanted him dead. 

“I ran through the fire and burned the shit outta my feet. When the cops came, they found me, half choked out from smoke, my feet burned to hell, already a scrawny, little, beaten and starved kid.” He said, eyes burning with tears but none fell. “He left me to die because I fucked up.” 

“That’s when you turned him in.” Diego supplied. 

“That’s when I turned him in.” Billy confirmed. “I...I couldn’t walk for four months. I was trapped in whatever shitty foster home the state put me in, watching as all the others fled and ran, while I was fuckin-“ 

Billy stopped, taking a deep breath, letting whatever he was feeling pass over him, then left him blank, okay again. 

Diego had never seen that in him, it was fascinating. 

“I hate fire.” He said, simply, voice clear of anything from before. 

Diego held his face. 

“I hate needles.” Diego said. 

Billy smiled back. 

“I was abused by a white trash drug addict father and you were an abused child soldier. We’re pretty damn cool, huh?” Billy said.

Diego chuckled. 

“So what is your superpower? Is it being the world’s best boyfriend or…?” Billy asked, raising his stitched eyebrow. 

Diego rolled his eyes, pretending to be exasperated. At least his sense of humor was intact. 

“Always a charmer. Keep it in your pants, alright? Let’s get you all healed up first before you can start flirting again.” Diego said, pushing his finger into Billy’s dimple as he smiled. 

“Aw, does that mean you’ll be my sexy nurse?” Billy laughed. 

“Shut up and go back to sleep, horndog.” Diego said. 

“Alright, Nurse Ratched.”

**Author's Note:**

> In reparations for this angst some pure, tooth rotting fluff will be up either tonight or tomorrow so don’t despair. 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
